In the related art, a stern flap device is suggested in which a flap is provided on a submerged lower end of a transom of a ship having a transom stern structure (for example, refer to PTL 1). In the stern flap device, by controlling a flap angle corresponding to a navigation speed of the ship using a swing mechanism, it is possible to reduce fuel consumption associated with the navigation of the ship.